GIVE LOVE
by peachdoy
Summary: [TWOSHOT] Jadi Kyungsoo Noona, di sini Kim Jongin meminta Do Kyungsoo menjadi Yeojachingunya, apakah kau bersedia?/ Maaf Jongin, aku tidak bisa menerima permintaanmu. Aku takut kau hanya mempermainkanku./ YAK! DO SEHUN. AKU MENANG TARUHANNYA. JADI BERSIAP-SIAPLAH ISI DOMPETMU LUDES UNTUK MINGGU INI. HAHAHA . BYE-BYE SEHUNNIE. JANGAN MENANGIS YA!/ KAISOO/ lil'bit CHANBAEK/ GS/ DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Give Love

Author : Hoonna Oh

Cast : Do Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

The other cast find them by yourself ^^

KAISOO slight CHANBAEK,

Genre : Romance, School life, family and it's GS

Length: TWOSHOT

Rated : T

Disclaimer: EXO belong to SM Entertainment and their parent. I only borrow the member's name. The plot is totally mine. Don't plagiarist.

::

If you do not like my story, just do a simple thing, click the exit bottom. Simple^^

::

Warning:

Typo, Alur lambat, GAJE

::

The story is begin

-/-

~Kaisoo Present~

Part 1

-\\-

Author POV

Panas terik mentari tak membuat orang-orang untuk menghentikan aktifitas mereka, termasuk beberapa namja yang merupakan siswa Seungri High School. Mereka dengan semangatnya terus menggiring bola kesana kemari memperebutkan bola sepak agar bisa mencetak skor untuk timnya, tanpa menghiraukan pakaian bahkan tubuh mereka yang basah kuyup karena keringat. Tepat di sekeliling lapangan nampak para murid yeoja berteriak-teriak menyemangati idolanya, Kadang mereka akan teriak dengan histeris apabila salah satu idolanya memasukkan bola kedalam gawang lawan, tak lupa dengan bonus selebrasi yang mereka pertontonkan layaknya pemain bola profesional.

Jauh dari lapangan tadi, terlihat dua orang yeoja yang sama-sama memiliki tubuh mungil sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang lumayan besar mengintip kearah lapangan. Yeoja yang didepan memiliki wajah yang cantik dan imut dengan mata bulat menggemaskan yang akan membulat dengan lucu apabila dia kaget. Ia dengan senyum terkembang dan mata bulat yang berbinar, tetap fokus mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lapangan. Dibelakangnya, terdapat yeoja yang memiliki wajah tak kalah cantik dan imut dari yeoja tadi, dengan mata sipit berhiaskan eyeliner, memasang wajah acuh tak acuhnya melihat pemandangan yang sering ia liahat. Apa lagi kalau bukan melihat seorang yeoja yang sama mungil dengannya sedang memandang pujaan hatinya dengan pandangan mata yang berbinar-binar. Pandangan yeoja bermata bulat tersebut tetap mengarah ke lapangan, matanya tak pernah lepas mengikuti gerak-gerik namja tampan berkulit tan yang sedang berhigh five dengan temannya setelah menyetak gol, yeoja tersebut kemudian mengembangkan lebih lebar lagi senyumannya ketika melihat sang pujaan hati tertawa dengan bebas, sampai ia mengabaikan teman disampingnya yang terus menggerutu sedari tadi.

Kyungsoo POV

Hari ini aku memerhatikan namja itu lagi, namja yang berhasil menyita perhatianku sejak ia memasuki sekolah ini. Dia adalah namja tampan dengan kulit tan dan tubuhnya yang atletis. Namja dengan senyum manis yang ramah hingga memyebabkan sebagian yeoja-yeoja di SHS ini menggilainya. Kim Jongin, adalah nama namja yang telah membuat semburat merah dengan seketika muncul dikedua pipiku hanya dengan mengingat senyumnya saja.

"Kyung-ah mau sampai kapan kau akan jadi stalkernya? Bukankah jauh lebih baik jika kau mendekatinya?" Lagi dan telah terhitung entah keberapa kalinya Baekhyun -sahabatku- menceramahiku tentang aku yang harus dan segera mengungkapkan perasaanku terhadap Jongin. Hey Nona Byun, menyatakan perasaan tak semudah membalikkan sebuah telapak tangan.

Selama ini hanya Baekhyun lah yang tau tentang perasaanku terhadap Jongin, jadi hanya ia yang akan terus memaksaku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Ia bahkan pernah mengancapku bahwa ia akan memberi tahu Jongin tentang perasaanku, tapi itu urung ia lakukan ketika aku mengancamnya balik dengan kata-kata "Aku tidak akan mau menjadi sahabatmu bila kau berani memberi tahu tentang perasaanku kepada Jongin". Dan kata-kata tersebut ternyata mempan untuk membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun bungkam dan berhenti memaksaku. Ia bahkan merengek-rengek agar aku tetap mau menjadi sahabatnya. Aku jadi teringat ketia ia merengek kepadaku.

" _Kyungsoo-ya, jangan putuskan persahabatan kita. Tidak ingatkah kau, kita sudah lama bersahabat, aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabat yang bisa mengerti aku dengan sangat baik sepertimu. Nanti siapa yang akan memberikanku contekan ketika tes matematika? Siapa yang mau meminjamkan pr-nya kepadaku? Siapa yang akan menemaniku menunggui Chanyeol ketika latihan? Siapa yang mau menjadi tempatku untuk curhat? Huwee, andwee Kyungsoo-ya, jangan putuskan persahabatan kitaaa_ " itulah kata-kata Baekhyun sebelum ia mau berjanji tidak akan memberitahukan perasaannku sebenarnya kepada Jongin.

Tersadar dari lamunanku, aku kemudian berbalik menghadap baekhyun dengan deathglare terbaikku, dan kurasa itu tak mempan padanya karena ia malah tertawa melihat ekspresiku. Hufh dasar byunbaek bacon.

"Kau tak tau Baek, aku itu sangat pemalu untuk bisa berdekatan dengannya. Aku bukanlah yeoja supel sepertimu, yang mudah akrab dengan siapa saja." Jawabku pada pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi untuk kesekian kalinya. Memang benar Baekhyun adalah yeoja yang supel, selain itu ia juga yeoja yang blak-blakan dan apa adanya. Ia tak pernah menghiraukan pendapat orang lain tentang dirinya.

' _Inikan hidupku Kyung, bukan hidup mereka._ ' Itulah jawaban Baekhyun ketika ku tanya mengapa ia terlalu cuek.

' _And the haters gonna hate hate hate hate hate._ ' Imbuhnya sambil menyanyikan sepenggal lirik lagu Taylor Swift, penyanyi favoritnya. Dasar diva wanna be.

Maka tak jarang, banyak hoobae maupun sunbae yang mengenalnya. Dengan karakter tersebutlah Baekhyun bisa menarik perhatian Chanyeol -sunbae kita- dan akhirnya berpacaran dengan Chanyeol sunbae, ketua klub basket sekolah. Bahkan ia dengan tak tau malunya menyatakan lebih dulu perasaannya kepada Chanyeol sunbae, untungnya ia diterima, coba kalau tidak? Malulah kau Byun Baekhyun. Akupun juga heran bagaimana bisa aku betah bersahabat dengan si cerewet ini.

Setelah menghentikan berdebatan kecilku dengan baekhyun, aku mengalihkan pandangan mataku kearah lapangan lagi, tapi mataku membulat tatkala melihat lapangan telah sepi, tidak ada lagi para siswa yang sedang bermain bola, ataupun para yeoja yang berteriak-teriak di pinggir lapangan.

'Kemana mereka? Apakah pertandingannya telah selesai?' tanyaku dalam hati. Aku melihat jam tangan yang bertengger dipergelangan tanganku. Jarum panjangnya telah berhenti tepat di angka dua belas dan jarum panjangnya tepat di angka 2.

'Pantas saja, waktu istirahat telah selesai. Ohh, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Jongin disaat-saat terakhir.'

"Aishh, ini gara-gara kau Baek, lihat sekarang Jongin sudah tidak ada di lapagan lagi." Dengan langkah kesal aku pergi ke kelas meninggalkan Baekhyun, tak kuhiraukan panggilan Baekhyun yang menyuruhku untuk menunggunya. Hahaha rasakan itu Nona Byun, aku sedang marah denganmu.

Kyungsoo POV end

Author POV

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Mereka tampak seperti anak kembar karena aksesoris yang mereka pakai memiliki bentuk dan warna yang sama, mulai dari sepatu, jepit rambut, gelang bahkan sampai cincin yang mereka pakai pun sama. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dikenal sebagai sepasang sahabat yang tak bisa terpisahkan walaupun mereka memiliki sifat yang berkebalikan, mereka hanya terpisahkan apabila baekhyun telah direbut si tiang listrik berjalan alias Park Chanyeol namjachingu Baekhyun. Seperti saat ini Chanyeol yang sedang menyender dipintu kelas Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat sosok yeoja imutnya segera berlari menyongsong Baekhyun.

"Baekkie ya, My Lovely, Miss you so badly" Chanyeol mengeluarkan gombalannya yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin muntah karena mendengarnya, tetapi berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Baekhyun, lihatlah sekarang pipinya merona mendengar gombalan Chanyeol tersebut. 'Ckckck, Park Chanyeol, ku kira kau adalah namja yang cool dan kalem. Ternyata, kau masih satu spesies dengan Patrick. Bisa-bisanya dia menjadi ketua klub basket.' itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Kyungsoo apabila ia telah bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Channie, miss you too" Baekhyun mengatakannya masih dengan muka malu-malunya. Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak betah melihat pemandangan tersebut lebih memilih memasuki kelasnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak akan tahu kondisi dan situasi apabila telah bertemu.

"Dasar pasangan kasmaran, padahal bel masuk telah berbunyi, masih saja bermesraan. Choi saem cepatlah datang, berilah mereka hukuman darimu." Kyungsoo menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju bangkunya, bahkan ia membuat permintaan yang jelek-jelek untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ckckck bilang saja kau iri Kyungsoo-ya karena tidak punya namjachingu.

Disisi lain Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa Choi songsaengnim –guru pelajaran selanjutnya- telah sampai didepan mereka.

"Ehem" demam Choi Songsaengnim, tetapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tetap didunia mereka tanpa menyadari kehadiran Choi Songsaengnim dan kikikan teman-teman sekelas Baekhyun bahkan Kyungsoo sudah tidak kuat menahan suara tawanya sampai-sampai ia harus membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

'rasakan itu Byun Baekhyun' kekeh Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Ehem"

"Park Chanyeol, apakah kau masih ingin mengulang pelajaran tingkat 2? Dan kau Byun Baekhyun, kau pasti telah siap dengan tes kali ini hingga kau dengan santainya berpacaran didepan kelas!" Seketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyadari keadaan setelah mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat ditakuti di seluruh Seungry High School.

"C-Choi Saem, Anyeonghaseyo~" Sapa Chanyeol gugup, tak lupa ia menambahkan cengiran andalannya. Baekhyun yang ada disamping Chanyeol hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi pintu kelas Baekhyun dan berlari menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai 3. Baekyun dengan menundukkan kepalanya juga sedikit demi sedikit mundur ke dalam kelasnya hingga ia mencapai bangkunya yang berada di dekat pintu masuk. Choi songsaengnim hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan kedua muridnya.

"Semuanya keluarkan kertas, kita tes hari ini!" Ujar Choi Saem ketika ia berjalan kearah tempat duduknya. Keadaan kelas yang semula sedikit ricuh dengan kejadian tadi mendadak hening. Tak berselang kemudian, terdengar grasak-grusuk siswa yang mengeluhkan adanya tes tersebut.

"Aishhh, tes lagi? Aigoo hidupku~. Semalam aku tertidur dan lupa belajar. Eomma~" Rengek Baekhyun nelangsa. Karena seingat Baekhyun, baru dua hari yang lalu Choi Saem mengadakan tes dan sekarang diadakan tes lagi. Kyungsoo yang mendengar rengekan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dari tempatnya. Baekhyun yang mendengar kekehan Kyungsoo kemudian menengok kearah Kyungsoo sambil memberikan deathglare andalannya.

"Kau pun sama Nona Do. Kau lemah di pelajaran ini." Ejek Baekhyun dengan seringaiannya sambil memberikan soal tes. Kyungsoo yang merasa kalah langsung mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo baru ingat bahwa ia semalam juga lupa belajar karena terlalu semangat bertanding Pes dengan Sehun, walaupun Kyungsoo kalah telak.

"Oke. Waktunya dimulai 30 menit dari sekarang." Perkataan Choi Saem, membuat siswa dengan terburu-buru mengisi lembar jawaban yang semua soalnya merupakan soal esai. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi ketika mengerjakan 10 soal tersebut. Kadang ia akan mengkerutkan keningnya ketika soal tersebut terlalu susah, kadang bersorak senang ketika ia mengetahui jawabannya. Oke mari kita tinggalkan Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya yang sedang mengerjakan tes agar mereka dapat berkonsentrasi.

-Skip-

"Semuanya! Kumpulkan jawaban kalian. Saya beri hitungan sampai tiga. Satu.. Dua.." Seketika ruang kelas yang semula sunyi berubah menjadi riuh. Siswa yang belum menyelesaikan jawabannya langsung cepat-cepat mengisi jawaban yang kosong dengan jawaban yang berisi rangkaian kata-kata yang entahlah, author tidak bisa membayangkannya. Siswa yang telah selesai dengan jawabannya dengan terburu-buru mengumpulkan jawabannya, termasuk si pemeran utama kita uri Do Kyungsoo. Ia telah pasrah dengan jawaban yang ditulis di lembar jawabannya.

"..Tiga, terima kasih semuanya. Bagi yang belum mengumpulkan bisa mengulang untuk tes minggu depan. Selamat siang." Tutup Choi Saem kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas yang didalamnya terdapat wajah-wajah yang sebagiannya mengenaskan.

"Choi Saem, tunggu..."

"Choi Saem ini jawabankuu, Saem..."

"Choi Saemm..."

Sepeninggalnya Choi Saem terdengar suara dari beberapa siswa yang mengejar Choi Saem untuk mengumpulkan jawabannya.

"It's a nightmare, Arghh" Raung Baekhyun ketika kelas tersebut benar-benar sepi, hanya tinggal Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Choi Saem, asdfghjkjl.." Giliran Kyungsoo yang menyumpah serapah. 'Mengajar 30 menit hanya untuk sebuah quiz, heol.' Pikir Kyungsoo merana.

"Sudahlah Kyung, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Baekhyun ogah-ogahan.

"Nehh" Jawab Kyungsoo sama malasnya.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Tapi baru beberapa langkah dengan tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Kyungsoo yang melangkah tepat disampingnya dengan otomatis mengikuti Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Waeyo Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Kyung-ah, aku baru ingat kalau hari ini aku ada janji dengan Chanyeol. Eottokhae? Aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke perpustakan."

"Huh, sudah aku duga nona Byun." Jawab Kyungsoo datar. Kyungsoo memang sudah mengetahui kebiasaan Baekhyun ketika pulang sekolah yaitu selalu kencan dulu dengan Chanyeol sambil menunggu bus di halte bus, mungkin hari ini si nona Byun melupakan kebiasaannya.

"Sudah temui pangeranmu," Usir Kyungsoo dengan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya layaknya orang mengusir.

"Hehehe. Mian Kyung-ah." Teriak Baekhyun sambil lalu.

Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju perpustakan. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sering kencan sebelum pulang sekolah, Kyungsoo memilih pergi ke perpustakaan sebelum pulang kerumah.

~0~

Seorang yeoja berseragam SMA terlihat sedang mengikuti seorang namja yang juga berseragam sama dengan yeoja tersebut. Yeoja bermata bulat tersebut memfokuskan matanya untuk tetap mengawasi pujaan hatinya, ya yeoja tersebut adalah Do Kyungsoo yang sedang mengikuti Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin mulai dari gerbang sekolah mereka. Tunggu! Bukannya Kyungsoo tadi akan ke perpustakaan kenapa sekarang ia bisa mengikuti Jongin sang pujaan hatinya.

Flashback

" _Ck, dasar Byun bacon, bilangnya mau menemani ke perpustakaan. Tapi apa ini? Aku ditinggal sendirian." Itulah salah satu gerutuan yang Kyungsoo suarakan sepanjang jalan menuju ke perpustakaan. Ia masih sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Baekhyun, jadilah ia menggerutu sepanjang koridor menuju perpustakaan. Saat melewati koridor lantai satu yang menghubungkan dengan perpustakaan, Kyungsoo melihat sesosok namja pujaan hatinya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Kim Jongin. Pangeran tampan pujaan hati sebagian banyak siswi Seungri High School. Melihat Jongin yang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah membuat Kyungsoo membatalkan kunjungan rutinnya ke perpustakaan._

" _Kenapa Jongin tidak pergi ke tempat parkir motor? Apa dia tidak bawa motor hari ini?" Kyungsoo menyuarakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di pikirannya. Setahu dia, Jongin akan selalu membawa motor sportnya ke sekolah, tetapi sekarang ia melihat Jongin menuju gerbang sekolah tanpa motor sportnya._

" _Ahh, molla. Sebaiknya aku mengikuti dia sebelum ia terlalu jauh dari sekolah."_

 _Kyungsoo segera lari-lari kecil agar bisa menyusul Jongin yang tadi dilihatnya telah menghilang di belokan gerbang sekolah._

Flashback End

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju halte bus terdekat Kyungsoo terus menjaga jarak agar tidak ketahuan oleh Jongin. Beberapa kali Jongin menghentikan langkanya untuk sekedar melihat etalase toko-toko yang menarik perhatiannya, yang otomatis membuat Kyungsoo juga menghentikan langkanya. Kadang-kadang Jongin juga memutar badannya kebelakang karena merasa diikuti oleh seseorang, tapi dia selalu tidak menemukan seseorang yang sepertinya sedang mengikutinya. Dengan cueknya ia membalikkan badannya kembali dan meneruskan langkahnya. Jadi dimana Kyungsoo? Ia dengan kecepatannya dan tubuhnya yang mungil berhasil bersembunyi di balik pohon-pohon yang ada disepanjang jalan tersebut. Ketika melihat Jongin yang melanjutkan langkahnya ia juga akan melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk mengikuti Jongin lagi, dan seterusnya sampai mereka sampai dihalte bus. Dasar stalker kau Kyung.

Setibanya di halte bus, Kyungsoo tidak melihat lagi sosok Jongin, karena Jongin langsung masuk kedalam bus setibanya ia di halte tersebut. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih harus menunggu bus selanjutnya karena bus yang biasa ia naiki berbeda jurusan dengan bus Jongin.

'Hati-hati Jongin-ah, semoga kau selamat sampai di rumah' itulah kata-kata yang sering Kyungsoo gumamkan ketika melepas kepergian Jongin pulang kerumahnya, tidak lupa dengan lambaian tangan dan wajah yang tersenyum dengan manis. Untungnya halte sedang sepi, kalau tidak bisa dikira gila kau Kyungsoo.

~0~

Kyungsoo House

 _Ting Tong~ Ting Tong~_

Terdengar bunyi bel yang menggema di rumah besar kediaman keluarga Do siang itu. Tapi sepertinya, pemilik rumah enggan untuk membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

"Ya! Sehun-ah buka pintunya, noona sangat sibuk" teriak sebuah suara yang diketahui milik yeoja berparas cantik Do Kyungsoo.

"Sirheo! Aku lebih sibuk darimu noona." Sahut namja yang diketahui bernama Sehun tadi sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di atas joystick Pes miliknya.

"Dasar dongsaeng durhaka, main Pes kau bilang sibuk!" sahut Kyungsoo yang keluar dari arah dapur untuk membukakan pintu sang tamu, ia menjitak kepala sehun ketika ia melewati ruang keluarga dan melihat Sehun sedang asyik game-nya.

Mendengar bel yang dibunyikan lagi, Kyungsoo bergegas menuju pintu rumahnya. Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Nuguse-" Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa tamu tersebut. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna mengetahui siapa sosok didepannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo noona, apa Sehun ada di dalam?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat di kenal oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih dalam mode blanknya hingga ia tidak bisa mencernya kalimat apa yang dikeluarkan oleh suara namja tersebut.

"Noona, apa kau mendengar pertanyaanku?" tanya namja itu lagi. Kyungsoo yang mulai tersadar dari mode blanknya segera mencerna pertanyaan tadi.

"Sehun? Oh ne, Se- Sehunnya ada di dalam, Jongin-ssi, silahkan masuk" jawab Kyungsoo dengan kikuk, bagaimana tidak kikuk, namja yang menyapanya adalah sang pujaan hati, ya Jongin yang bertamu kerumah Kyungsoo untuk bertemu Sehun, namdongsaeng Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah seformal itu noona, aku lebih muda darimu panggil saja aku Jongin" koreksi Jongin. Perkataan tersebut membut hati Kyungsoo berbunga-bunga. Bagaimana tidak? Sang pujaan hati mengizinkannya memanggil secara akrab.

"Ne, Jongin-ah" Jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu.

Kyungsoo kemudian Membimbing Jongin masuk kedalam rumahnya, tepatnya di ruang keluarga tempat sehun berada. Mendengar suara langkah mendekat Sehun bertanya kepada noonanya tanpa menghilangkan fokusnya terhadap layar tv didepan.

"Siapa noona?" tanya Sehun acuh tak acuh.

"Ada Jongin yang mencarimu" sahut Kyungsoo. Sehun cepat-cepat membalikkan badannya karena terkejut dengan perkataan noonanya tadi. Karna Sehun lupa mem-pause gamenya, seketika terdengar suara game over dari arah tv. Hahaha kau kalah Sehunnah.

"Jongin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun sambil melirik noonanya. Jongin dengan santainya langsung mendaratkan bokongnya tepat di samping Sehun.

"Aku sedang bosan dirumah." Jawab Jongin kalem.

Kyungsoo yang merasa debaran jantungnya yang makin lama makin menggila karena terlalu lama ada di dekat Jongin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang keluarganya dan bergegas masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua rumah megah tersebut. Kita tinggalkan kedua namja tampan berbeda warna kulit tersebut.

Sampai di kamarnya, Kyungsoo mulai mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya.

'Aishh Do Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri didepan Jongin. Aihh lihatlah penampilanmu, celana pendek dengan kaos kedodoran, aigoo mau ditaruh dimana mukaku.'

'Aishh, sial, sial'

"Dasar Do Sehun, dia mengenal Jongin dan tidak memberi tahuku."

"Sejak kapan dia mengenal Jongin?"

"Bukankah ia berbeda sekolah denganku dan Jongin."

"Ishh, kenapa dia tidak mengenalkanku pada Jongin, padahal kan aku naksir berat sama Jongin."

"Chakkaman, Sehunnie-kan tidak tau kalau aku naksir Jongin."

"Huwaaaa, Ottokhae?"

Itulah beberapa monolog yang Kyungsoo lontarkan ketika mondar-mandir tak jelas di kamarnya.

'Aku harus memberi tahu Baekhyun, harus.' Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk curhat pada Baekhyun. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia mencari smartphonenya. Setelah menemukan smartphonenya Kyungsoo langsung menekan speed dial angka 5 untuk menghubungi Baekhyun. Kenapa angka 5? Tentu saja, karena angka 1 untuk Eommanya, angka 2 untuk Appanya, angka 3 untuk Oppanya, dan angka 4 pastinya untuk Sehun.

Pada panggilan pertama, panggilan Kyungsoo tidak dijawab oleh Baekhyun. Pada panggilan kedua, setelah menuggu pada deringan ke empat, terdengar suara serak-serak yang menyahut disebrang line telepon.

" _Yeoboseyo_ " Sahut orang diseberang telepon dengan malas-malasan.

"Yak! Byun Bacon, bangun! Aku ingin curhat." Teriakan Kyungsoo pun bergema di kamarnya. Kyungsoo tahu, pada jam-jam segini pasti Baekyun sedang melakukan ritualnya, yaitu tidur siang. Setelah teriakan tersebut, terdengar suara gedebrung di seberang line telepon.

"Yak, Byunbaek, gwenchanayo? Baekhyun-ah~." Kyungsoo dengan suara panik menganggil-manggil Baekhyun setelah mendengar yeoja Byun tadi meringis.

" _Aishh, bokong sexyku. Yak! Soororo, kau harus tanggung jawab. Aigoo, bokongku_ " terdengar suara rintihan Baekhyun di ikuti sumpah serapah andalan nona Byun tersebut.

Kyungsoo segera menjauhkan smartphonenya, karena sudah tidak tahan mendengar sumpah serapah yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun di seberang line telepon. Setelah yakin Baekhyun berteriak-teriak lagi, Kyungsoo segera mendekatkan smartphone ke telinganya.

"Ya~, manhi appo? Mianhae~ Buing-Buing." Karena merasa bersalah, Kyungsoo segera meminta maaf pada Baekhyun tidak lupa dengan buing-buing-nya.

" _Yaishh, Waeyo? Kau mengganggu tidur siangku tau."_ Sungut Baekhyun.

"Yak, Baehyun-ah, kau tahu.."

"Tak tahu" Potong Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Aish, jangan kau potong dulu." Kesal Kyungsoo.

" _Hahaha oke, oke, go a head."_

"Byun Baek, demi rambut botak Kris Oppa, Kim Jongin sekarang berada di rumahku, apa yang harus aku lakukan Baek?" Rengek Kyungsoo.

"Ck, itu mudah Kyungsoo-ya. Tinggal kau berdandan yang cantik, dan temui pangeran berkuda putihmu itu. Hahaha"

"Aish, kau sama sekali tak membantu Baek. Sudahlah, sana lanjutkan tidurmu. Aku akan menggunakan caraku sendiri. Annyeong Baekhyun-ah." Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan sepihak. Ia tahu, Baekhyun pasti akan berbicara random ketika dia baru bangun tidur. Pusing dengan pemikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengambil minum, Sepertinya minum segelas orange juice dapat menyegarkan pikirannya. Sekaligus ia bisa melihat Jongin yang sedang ada di ruang keluarga rumahnya. #Kyungsoomodus

Ketika Kyungsoo melewati ruang keluarga, ia hanya melihat Sehun yang sedang sibuk memainkan Pesnya.

"Loh, dimana Jongin Hun-ah?" Karna penasaran Kyungsoo putuskan untuk bertanya pada Sehun. Tentunya dengan suara senormal mungkin, agar tidak dicurigai oleh Sehun, karena penasaran dengan temannya.

"Dia sudah pulang. Tadi dia terlihat buru-buru setelah menerima telepon dari seseorang." Jawab sehun seadanya, matanya tetap fokus ke arah layar LED TV di depannya, hingga tidak menyadari raut kecewa noonanya saat ini.

"Wae?"

"Aniyo. Sudah lanjutkan saja permainanmu." Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Ia sudah tidak bernafsu lagi untuk sekedar berjalan ke dapur.

"Aneh" Bahkan Kyungsoo tak mendengar ejekan Sehun untuknya.

~0~

Author POV

Pagi di kediaman keluarga Do hari ini, terasa ada yang berbeda. Tidak biasanya putri satu-satunya Tn. Do ini sudah rapi di jam biasanya ia baru akan bangun.

"Pagi Appa, pagi Eomma, morning Oppa." Kyungsoo memberikan ucapan selamat pagi sambil memcium pipi Appa dan Eommanya, tak lupa juga memberikan sebuah ciuman di pipi untuk si sulung Do.

"Pagi sayang, apa tidurmu nyenyak tadi malam?" Ny. Do memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk sang putri tercinta. Tn. Do tak mau kalah, ia juga memberikan senyuman malaikat khasnya untuk putri yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Tumben kau sudah rapi Kyung-Kyung?" tanya Kris. Kris –kakak Kyungsoo– memang selalu bangun lebih pagi dariu kedua adiknya. Jadi ia sedikit heran melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah bangun sepagi itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku sedang good mood saat ini. Sehun mana?" Kyungsoo celingukan mencari adiknya yang belum muncul di ruang makan.

"Mungkin dia masih mandi." Kyungsoo menganggung paham. Ia pun kemudian memilih mengambil selembar roti dan selai coklat yang terlihat menggiurkan untuk dijadikan sarapan pagi ini.

"Morning All." Akhirnya pangeran bungsu keluarga Do bergabung bersama untuk sarapan pagi. Ia pun mencium kedua pipi Appa dan Eomma, berhigh five dengan Kris dan terakhir mencium pipi Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah semua keluarga berkumpul, Tn. Do pun memimpin keluarganya untuk memulai sarapan bersama pagi ini.

"Oppa, apakah hari ini kau ada kuliah?" yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Kris. "Wae?" Tanya Kris.

"Assa! Antarkan aku ya Oppa. Aku sedang ingin di antarkan olehmu hari ini." Kyungsoo sudah mulai acara merengeknya. Tak tahan dengan rengekan Kyungsoo Kris-pun mengiyakan walaupun dengan ogah-ogahan. Kyungsoo pun bersorak kegirangan di kursinya yang dihadiahi dengusan sebal dari Sehun.

"Yak! Kenapa noona lebih memilih diantar Kris Hyung? Kenapa tidak dengan aku saja? Noona akan lebih cepat sampai ke sekolah jika aku antar. Ayolah Noona, dengan aku saja, ya ya ya?" Sekarang gantian Sehun yang merengek. Ia tidak rela Kyungsoo diantar oleh Kris.

"Ck, yak! Hilangkan penyakit sister complexmu itu. Aku sudah bosan melihat wajahmu setiap hari, aku maunya dengan Kris oppa, wlek." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil memberikan mehrongnya.

"Lagipula sekolahmu itu berbeda arah dengan sekolahku, nanti bisa kau bisa terlambat masuk sekolah."

"Noonamu benar Sehunie, kau akan memutar arah dahulu jika harus mengantarkan Noonamu, lagi pula ia pasti rindu dengan Kris. Kakakmu itu kan jarang-jarang ada di rumah." Terang Ny. Do melerai perdepatan sengit tadi. Mendengar pembelaan sang ibu, Kyungsoo pun bersorak kegirangan, berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Oppa ayo kita berangkat, aku ingin menikmati suasana pagi sekolahku. Bye Appa Eomma. Bye-Bye Sehunie. Jangan menangis ne?" Melihat sehun yang siap melemparinya dengan roti yang ada di tangannya, Kyungsoo pun cepat-cepat lari dari ruang makan meninggalkan Tn. dan Ny. Do serta Kris yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan dua saudara itu. Sedangkan Sehun, dengan ganas ia memakan rotinya dalam satu kali suapan melihat ejekan noonanya tadi.

"Appa Eomma, aku mengantar tuan putri yang cerewet itu dulu." Kris pun berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan tak lupa ia mengacak-acak rambut Sehun dengan sayang, yang dihadiahi dengusan kesal dari Sehun karena merusak tatanan rambutnya.

.

.

"Bye-bye Opaa, nanti tidak usah menjemputku. Aku akan pulang bersama Baekhyun."

"Hn, belajar yang rajin." Nasehat Kris, sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar keluar dari dalam mobil yang dikendarainya.

"Ay ay captain. Hati-hati." Tutup Kyungsoo sebelum melihat mobil Kris melaju dengan mulus menjauhi gerbang Seungri high School.

Dengan langkah ceria Kyungsoo bergegas menuju lokernya untuk mengambil beberapa buku, tak lupa ia menyenandungkan beberapa lagu dari band favoritnya. Sebelum mencapai belokan terakhir menuju tempat loker, ia hampir menabrak seseorang. Ketika ia mendongakkan wajahnya, betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo melihat wajah seseorang yang menabraknya. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Kyungsoo, orang tersebut juga tak kalah kaget, tetapi ia buru-buru mengubah ekspresi kagetnya dengan senyuman.

.

.

END?/TBC?

.

.

Hi^^ Datang lagi bawa ff KAISOO. Akhirnya saya mempublish ff ini, setelah melewati perombakan sana-sini. Semoga kalian suka dengan ff ini. Aku akan mempublish part 2 jika banyak peminatnya.

.

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima

.

Salam KAISOO pyu~pyu~

.

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Give Love

Author : Hoonna Oh

Cast : Do Kyung Soo

Kim Jong In

The other cast find them by yourself ^^

KAISOO slight CHANBAEK,

Genre : Romance, School life, family and it's GS

Length: TWO SHOT

Rated : T

Disclaimer: EXO belong to SM Entertainment and their parent. I only borrow the member's name. The plot is totally mine. Don't plagiarist.

::

If you do not like my story, just do a simple thing, click the exit bottom. Simple^^

::

Warning:

Typo everywhere, Alur lambat, GAJE

::

Story begin

/

~Kaisoo Present~

Part 2

\\\

Author POV

Dengan langkah ceria Kyungsoo bergegas menuju lokernya untuk mengambil beberapa buku, tak lupa ia menyenandungkan beberapa lagu dari band favoritnya. Sebelum mencapai belokan terakhir menuju tempat loker, ia hampir menabrak seseorang. Ketika ia mendongakkan wajahnya, betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo melihat wajah seseorang yang menabraknya. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Kyungsoo, orang tersebut juga tak kalah kaget, tetapi ia buru-buru mengubah ekspresi kagetnya dengan senyuman.

"Jo-Jongin-ah, annyeong." Kyungsoo menyapa Jongin dengan gugup. Ia hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya sambil curi-curi pandang ke arah Jongin.

"Eoh, annyeong Kyung noona" Jawab Jongin kalem. Jongin sedikit mengulum senyum melihat kelakuan sunbaenya.

"Eung, ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kau lakukan di koridor tingkat 2? Tidak biasanya siswa tingkat 1 berada di lantai ini." Kyungsoo sedikit bingung, karena siswa tingkat 1 kebanyakan malas untuk pergi ke lantai dua maupun lantai tiga jika tidak ada kepentingan.

Sebagai informasi saja, sistem sekolah tempat Kyungsoo yaitu lantai tiga untuk siswa tingkat tiga, lantai 2 untuk siswa tingkat 2, dan lantai 1 untuk siswa tingkat satu dan ruang guru. Jadi tidak aneh jika Kyungsoo heran kenapa Jongin bisa ada di lantai dua.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan membuat Jongin gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Eoh, i-itu aku, aku dari toilet. Ya, dari toilet noona. Aku tadi ingin menemui Joonmyeon Hyung, ta-tapi karena aku sudah diujung, yah jadi aku memilih toilet di lantai ini noona. Ehe"

"Kalau begitu, aku ke kelas duluan ya noona, an-anyeong." Pamit Jongin dengan tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo yang masih sedikit tersipu melihat senyuman Jongin, tidak terlalu memperhatikan Jongin yang berlalu begitu saja. Setelah tersadar dari keadaannya, ia baru menyadari Jongin telah pergi. Dengan kecewa Kyungsoo meneruskan langkah menuju lokernya yang berada di ujung koridor dekat toilet. Setelah melewati belokan terakhir menuju tempat loker, dari kejauhan Kyungsoo melihat siluet namja yang Kyungsoo yakini bernama Kim joonmyeon keluar dari toilet pria.

"Joonmyeon sunbae, anyeonghaseyo" Sapa Kyungsoo ramah.

"Oh, Kyungsoo-ya anyeong." Jawab Joonmyeon tak kalah ramah.

"Sunbae, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di toilet lantai dua?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, Karena setau dia setiap lantai di gedung sekolah ini memiliki toilet masing-masing. Dan karena Joonmyeon itu tingkat tiga, seharusnya dia juga memakai toilet di lantai 3.

"Aku sedang mengadakan pengecekan rutin Kyung. Tahulah sendiri tugas ketua Organisasi Siswa. Maaf Kyung aku tak bisa lama-lama di sini, aku masih harus mengecek toilet di lantai satu. Sampai jumpa Kyung-ah." Sambil tergesa-gesa Joonmyeon meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mengangguk-angguk tanda ia paham dengan penjelasan Joonmyeon.

Saat melangkah menuju tempat lokernya, Kyungsoo merasa kepikiran dengan sesuatu yang mengganjal pada pikirannya. Ia merasa ada yang keliru. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu yang seharusnya ia sadari sedari tadi.

"Ha! Bukannya tadi Jongin mencari Joonmyeon sunbae. Tidakkah ia tadi bertemu dengan Joonmyeon sunbae di toilet."

"Ahh, molla. Mungkin Jongin tidak menyadari kehadiran Joonmyeon sunbae tadi di toilet." Merasa ia sedikit pusing dengan pemikiran barusan, Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah dan berpositif thinking dengan kejadian yang ada.

Saat membuka lokernya, hal pertama kali yang muncul dalam penglihatan Kyungsoo adalah, selembar kertas yang jatuh kelantai. Dengan penasaran Kyungsoo memungut kertas tersebut, mungkin saja itu kertas hasil tesnya waktu itu. Dengan segera ia membaca apa yang tertulis dalam kertas tersebut.

 _Temui aku di taman belakang sekolah, jam istirahat nanti -KJ-_

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya membaca tulisan tersebut, ia tidak menyangka dengan isi yang tertera di dalam kertas tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya di segala penjuru koridor untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah menaruh kertas tersebut di dalam lokernya. Dengan sedikit bingung ia menyimpan kertas tersebut dalam saku blazernya, untuk nanti ia perlihatkan pada Baekhyun, agar bisa mendapat saran dari sahabatnya tersebut. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Kyungsoo sedikit senang dengan kertas misterius tersebut, tetapi dilain pihak ia sedikit khawatir, apabila kertas tersebut hanya kertas perbuatan siswa iseng. Setelah mengambil keperluan yang dibutuhkan, Kyungsoo dengan segera meninggalkan tempat loker untuk menuju kelasnya.

~0~

Saat jam istirahat, Kyungsoo memilih untuk makan terlebih dahulu dikantin sambil membahas surat misterius tersebut bersama Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memilih meja paling pojok agar pembahasan mereka tidak mendapat gangguan dari siswa yang berlalu lalang.

"Perlihatkan padaku Kyung surat tersebut." Pinta Baekhyun tak sabaran. Padahal mereka baru mendudukkan bokong mereka, bahkan makanan dihadapan mereka pun belum tersentuh sepenuhnya.

"Sabar nona Byun." Walaupun begitu Kyungsoo tetap memberikan kertas tersebut kepada Baekhyun. Setelah membaca dan memahami isi surat tersebut, Baekhyun pun menyuarakan spekulasinya.

"Aku menebak surat ini dari Joonmyeon sunbae." Kata Baekhyun mantap. Kyungsoo yang mendengar pernyataan tersebut tersedak makanan yang akan ditelannya. Dengan tergesa ia meminum orange juice yang dipesannya tadi.

"Ya! Apa katamu? Joonmyeon sunbae? Ya! Michinneom? Darimana pikiranmu itu berasal."

"Mendengar dari ceritamu tadi yang bertemu dengan joonmyeon sunbae di koridor lantai dua, aku menebak mungkin saja Joonmyeon sunbae yang meletakkan kertas tersebut di lokermu." Jawab Baekhyun mantab.

"Ya! Asal kau saja, aku tak pernah dekat dengan joonmyeon sunbae sebelumnya. Lagi pula apa kau tak ingat kalau Joonmyeon sunbae sudah memiliki kekasih. Apalagi kekasih Joonmyeon sunbae itu sangat populer." Sengit Kyungsoo tak terima. Dia sedikit kesal sekarang, mana mau dia sama Kim Joonmyeon, ya walaupun dia pintar, ramah, baik, dan tentunya kaya, tapi tetap saja dia bukan tipenya, karena Kyungsoo tak mau punya namja penjek. Ehh #maafkandakubangsuho T.T

"Aku lupaa." Kata Baekhyun sambil menepuk jidatnya. Melihat itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa sweatdrop. Setelah tenang dengan perdebatan kecil tersebut, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun melanjutnya acara makan mereka yang tertunda.

BRAK

Baekhyun dan beberapa siswa yang mejanya dekat dengan Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar gebrakan meja tersebut. Dengan segera Baekhyun memberikan deathgralenya pada Kyungsoo, yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran oleh si pelaku penggebrakan.

"Aku tahu siapa yang mengirip surat itu Baek." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Nugu?" Baekhyun bertanyaan penasaran. Sedikit sebenarnya.

"Kim Jongin" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan mantab. Mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo membuat Baek tertawa dengan heboh, yang kemudian mendapat lemparan tisu dari Kyungsoo sebagai hadiah telah menertawainya.

"Do Kyungsoo, Ya! Kau bermimpi di siang bolong. Bagaimana bisa Jongin yang memberikan kertas itu padamu. Dari pada Jongin, dugaanku lebih mengarah pada Joonmyeon sunbae." Kata Baekhyun setelah ia bisa mengendalikan tertawanya.

"Lagipula Jongin kan tidak pernah terlibat apapun denganmu, apalagi mendengar rumor yang menyatakan dia sedang dekat dengan Jung Soojung, siswi poluler nomor satu di sekolah ini. Aku tak yakin itu kelakuan jongin." Terang Baekhyun lebih detail.

"Ya! Jangan menertawakanku, akukan hanya mengeluarkan pendapatkanku. Kau membuatku seolah-olah tak pantas menjadi yeojachingunya Jongin, Baek." Rajuk Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekyun itu memang sebuah kebenaran. Kyungsoo sebenarnya berharap kertas tersebut berasal dari Jongin, tetapi mengingat selama ini Ia memang tidak dekat dengan Jongin membuatnya sedikit membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun. Apalagi rumor yang beredar bahwa Jongin sedang dekat dengan Soojung, si siswi cantik dan populer, luntur sudah harapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya masing-masing, membuat mereka tidak menyadari sesosok namja jangkung yang ikut mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi samping salah satu yeoja tersebut. Penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua yeoja tadi, namja tersebut kemudian mengambil kertas yang tergeletak dimeja dan membacanya dengan teliti.

"Ahaaa!"

Mendengar suara asing tersebut, tak ayal Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun kaget. Hampir saja Baekhyun menyemburkan lemon tea yang sedang disedotnya ke muka Kyungsoo yang kebetulan duduk di depannya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol." Sungut Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berbarengan. Pria Jangkung yang nyatanya teridentifikasi bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Apa-apaan kau itu! Membuatku kaget saja, untung aku tidak tersedak minumanku." Baekhyun marah-marah karena kaget mendengar suara berat Chanyeol.

"Gezz, menyebalkan."

"Wahai yeoja-yeojaku yang cantik, aku tau siapa yang memberikan surat ini." Terang Chanyeol dengan gayanya yang menyebalkan.

"Aku tak sudi jadi yeojamu." Jawab Kyungsoo dingin. Sedangkan Baekhyun, jangan ditanya bagaimana reaksi yeoja tersebut, ia sudah siap dengan jurus andalannya.

"Park Chanyeol, beraninya kau menggoda sahabatku di depan mata kepalaku sendir, Ha!" Tak lupa dengan ia yang menarik sisi sebelah kanan telinga Chanyeol, hingga membuat namja tersebut meringis menahan perih.

"A! Yak! Bakkie-ya appo, mian, mian. Aku hanya bercanda chagi." Melihat Chanyeol yang kesakitan, Baekhyun pun melepaskan jewerannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran tersebut. Dan Park Chanyeol, jangan ditanya, ia sedang sibuk mengelus-elus telinganya yang terasa panas karena jeweran maut sang kekasih.

"Ok, Back to Topic, jadi menurutmu siapa pengirim surat tersebut?" Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut dengan percaya diri Chanyeol menyebutkan satu nama yang tidak asing ditelinga Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Kim Jongdae?!" Mendengar nama tersebut, tak ayal membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memelototkan matanya. Terlihat sekali bahwa kedua yeoja tersebut sangat syok mendengarnya.

"Yak! Maksudmu si Kim Jongjae si raja troll di kelasku itu? Darimana kau mendapat kesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Itu karena setiap aku pergi ke kelasmu si Jongdae itu selalu mengganggu Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, bukannya itu membuktikan bahwa dia menyukai Kyungsoo."

"Itu konyol sekali Park." Tegas Kyungsoo tak terima. Huh, bisa mati berdiri dia kalau benar jika si pengirim kertas miterius itu adalah Jongdae. Raja trollnya Seungri High School. Jika surat itu Jongdae yang mengirimkan surat itu, kemungkina isinya hanya akal-akalan Jongdae saja.

"Yak! Konyol bagaimana? Aku seperti melihat pancaran cinta yang diberikan Jongdae untukmu." Chanyeol terus mengeluarkan bukti yang mendukung spekulasinya.

"Kyung-ah, menurutku benar apa yang dikatakan Channie, mungkin kertas tersebut dari jongdae. Mungkin selama ini dia mencintaimu secara diam-diam." Mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo pun memberikan deathgrale -yang tidak kelihatan menyeramkan sama sekali- untuk sepasang kekasih di depannya. 'Pancaran cinta apaan? Pancaran kejailan iya' sungut Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Ck, lihat belakang kalian."

"Heh?" Otak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih dalam tahap loading.

"Pokoknya cepat lihat belakang kalian." Kesal Kyungsoo melihat kelemotan kedua temannya itu. Dengan segera Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menengokkan kepalanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Yak! Sejak kapan si troll itu punya pacar? Wahh, Kyung kita harus minta traktiran padanya." Heboh Baekyun melihat Jongdae yang sedang bermanja kepada seorang yeoja yang diyakini merupakan kekasihnya. Melupakan fakta jika tadi Ia mendukung pernyataan Chanyeol bahwa Jongdae menyukai Kyungsoo.

"Bahkan dia berpacaran dengan Minseok noona. Ck, beruntung sekali si raja troll itu." Tambah Chanyeol menanggapi.

"See, terbuktikan, bukan Jongdae yang memberikanku surat tersebut."

"Terus siapa lagi kemungkinannya? Seolma, Jonghyun sunbanim." Tebak Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Yang ditanggapi Kyungsoo dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jonghyun sunbaenim kan dekat denganmu kyung."

"Eish, mana mungkin." Sangkal Chanyeol dengan cepat mendahului Kyungsoo yang ingin menyangkal pernyataan Baekhyun. "Menurutku ini ulah hoobae kita, Jongkook. Jongkook kan ngefans setengah mati pada Kyungsoo."

"Maksudmu jongkook si anak basket itu?" Yang dijawab dengan anggukan Chanyeol. Memang benar bahwa Jongkook ngefans pada Kyungsoo. Hampir setiap hari –kecuali minggu– Jongkook selalu mendatangi kelas Kyungsoo untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo –yang kata Jongkook merupakan malaikat yang turun ke bumi untuk bertemu dengannya–, setelah melihat Kyungsoo menyanyi dengan indah pada saat malam inagurasi masa orientasi siswa beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kim Jongkook? Yak! Dia itu bernama Jeon Jongkook, bukan Kim Jongkook. Dia memakaia marga Jeon bukan Kim."

"Darimana kau tau marganya Jongkook itu Jeon? Jongkook itu bermarga Kim." Chanyeol tak mau kalah, setahu dia Jongkook itu bermarga Kim.

"Jongkook itu teman adikku. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. Saat pertama kali dia bertemu denganku, dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan marga Jeon, bukan Kim" Baekhyun juga tak mau kalah. Melihat temannya yang berdebat tidak karuan, Kyungsoo memilih pergi untuk menemui orang tersebut ditaman belakang sekolah.

' _Daripada aku mati penasaran, lebih baik aku menemuinya sekarang juga. Ck, bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak membantu_.' Dengan langkah tergesa Kyungsoo meninggalkan Baekhyun dan chanyeol yang masih mendebatkan marga Jongkook di meja tersebut.

Setibanya di taman belakang sekolah, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggu pengirim surat tersebut di bangku yang terletak di bawah pohon yang terlihat rindang. Sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat, kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang datang kearahnya. Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit lebih belum terlihat tanda-tanda ada seseorang yang akan mendatanginya.

Di suasana yang sepi –taman belakang sekolah biasanya sepi– itu, Kyungsoo sayup-sayup mendengar percakapan dua orang namja dan yeoja. Karena merasa penasaran Kyungsoo pun memutuskan mengetahui lebih jelas siapa kedua orang tersebut. Kyungsoo sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa orang dibalik pohon tersebut. Disana terlihat Jongin yang sepertinya sedang mengatakan sesuatu kepada Soojung yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan laki-laki tersebut.

"Jung-ie kembalilah ke kelasmu. Aku sedang ingin sendirian hari ini."

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin tetap bersamamu di sini. Nanti kalo aku pergi, kemudian para fansmu yang centil-centil itu mendekatimu bagaimana? Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak rela kejadian itu terjadi."

"Tapi..."

Karena tak sanggup mendengar kata-kata yang menyakitkan itu lebih lanjut, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di bangku semula. Dengan dada yang perlahan terasa sesak, ia mencoba mengabaikan sayup-sayup suara Soojung yang masih merengek manja kepada Jongin.

"Huft, kenapa rasanya sesakit ini. Apakah aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya?"

"Mungkin Baekhyun benar, pengirim surat ini bukan Jongin. Ha! Kenapa aku sangat berharap sekali bahwa pengirim surat ini adalah Jongin. Pabo! Kyungsoo pabo! Paboya!" Karena terlalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, Kyungsoo tak menyadari seseorang telah duduk disampingnya.

"Ehm, Kyungsoo Noona, sedang apa kau disini? Dan siapa yang kau bilang pabo?" Mendengar seseorang berbicara dengannya, dengan segera Kyungsoo menengok kearah sumber suara. Mata Kyungsoo membulat lucu karena kaget, bagaimana ia tidak kaget melihat Jongin duduk disampingnya sambil memamerkan senyum yang menawan.

Kyungsoo POV

"Ehm, Kyungsoo Noona, sedang apa kau disini? Dan siapa yang kau bilang pabo?" Aku mendengar suara seseorang bebicara di sampingku. Aku pun memutuskan meliat orang tersebut. Jongin? Sejak kapan ia di sampingku? Bukannya tadi sedang bersama Soojung di balik pohon besar dibelakang. Aish, aku jadi teringat kembali dengan kemesraan Jongin dan Soojung tadi.

"Eoh, aku sedang menunggu seseorang Jongin-ah. Tapi entahlah orang yang menyuruhku datang kesini malah tidak menujukkan batang hidungnya. Mungkin aku sedang dikerjai oleh seseorang." Entahlah, aku sudah lelah. Aku disini, mungkin sudah setengah jam menuggu orang itu. Tetapi tidak ada seorangpun yang datang menemuiku. Mungkin benar surat tersebut hanya akal-akalan siswa lain untuk mengerjaiku.

"Mungkin aku kembali ke kelas saja sekarang. Aku per–"

"No-noona bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku yang mengirimkan surat itu."

"HEH?!" Apa? Aku tak salah dengarkan? Apa aku perlu ke dokter THT untuk memeriksakan pendengaranku. Tidak mungkin yang mengirim surat di lokerku itu Jongin.

"Yak! Jangan bercanda Kim Jongin. Bercandaanmu itu tak lucu."

"Aku tak bercanda Noona. Sebenarnya aku memintamu menemuiku disini karena aku ingin memberitahukan Noona sesuatu." Aku menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas dengan apa yang ingin di katakan oleh Jongin. Apakah ia mengirimiku surat tersebut untuk mengerjaiku. Tetapi tak bisa kupungkiri, entah sejak kapan hatiku berdebar-debar mengunggu pernyataan dari Jongin.

"Sebenarnya aku.. Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu Noona. Aku telah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku bertemu di sekolah ini. Dan aku bertambah menyukaimu setelah aku mendengar cerita tentangmu dari Sehun. Jadi Kyungsoo Noona, di sini Kim Jongin meminta Do Kyungsoo untuk menjadi Yeojachingunya, apakah kau bersedia?"

Apa? Jadi dia dia juga menyukai. Kim Jongin juga menyukaiku. Tuhan, rasanya ingin sekali terbang ke angkasa dan terjun secara bebas ke laut lepas untuk mengekspresikan perasaan senangku yang meluap-luap ini. Sebelum kemudian kesenanganku digantikan dengan sekelebatan bayangan Jongin dengan Soojung saat dibalik pohon tadi. Benar, bagaimana dengan Soojung? Bukanya mereka pacaran. Ingin sekali aku mengatakan 'YA! Aku mau Jongin' tetapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak sejahat itu untuk menjadi perusak hubungan orang lain.

"Maaf Jongin aku tidak bisa menerima permintaanmu. Aku takut kau hanya mempermainkanku. Karena aku tau, kau sedang berpacaran dengan Soojung." Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut, aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap manik hazel Jongin. Kulihat kau membulatkan matamu mendengar jawabanku. Apa maksud reaksimu itu Jongin? Apakah kau kaget mendengar penolakanku? Atau kau malah kaget jika aku mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Soojung. Entahlah aku tidak bisa membaca tatapanmu itu kepadaku, tetapi sekilas aku melihat kilat kesedihan di matamu.

"Noo-noona, hubunganku dengan Soojung bukan seperti yang Noona Pikirkan."

"Sudahlah Jongin tidak usah mengelak. Aku tadi melihatmu tengah berduaan dengan Soojung kok. Jadi aku sudah tau hubungan kalian. Chukhae Jongin-ah." Kuberikan senyuman manis yang bisa kulakukan saat ini. Bagaimana bisa aku memberikan senyum manis, disaat hatiku nyeri mengetahui kenyataan ini.

"Noo-noona Soojung ituu—"

"Wahh, uri Jong-ie. Akhirnya kau menyatakan perasaanmu. Apa kau diterima? Pasti Kyungsoo sunbae menerimanya." Aku sedikit terkaget mendengar suara cempreng yang menuju kearah kami, arahnya berasal dari balik pohon besar dibelakangku, aku bertambah kaget saat mengetahui suara tadi merupakan suaranya Soojung. Suasana yang semula tegang sedikit tercairkan dengan suara yang heboh Soojung. Aku melihat Soojung mendatangi kami dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia keliatannya senang mengetahui pacarnya menyatakan perasaannya pada yeoja lain? Dia sangat aneh.

"Jung Soojung. Kau menggagalkan pernyataan cintaku."

"Wae? Bukannya Kyungsoo unni telah menerimamu? Aku kan Cuma mau memberikan selamat pada Jong-ie ku."

Rasanya aku ingin menangis saja mendengar perkacapan mereka. Bagaimana bisa mereka memiliki panggilan khusus yang manis seperti itu. Lagipula mereka membuatku risih dengan pertengkarannya itu.

"Pokoknya ini semua kesalahanmu. Coba saja kalo setiap hari kau tidak menempeliku layaknya perangko. Pasti sekarang Kyungsoo noona sudah menjadi pacarku."

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku? Kau fikir aku menempelimu itu tidak ada artinya. Aku itu menempelimu agar menghindarkan dirimu dari siswi-siswi genit yang mau menggodamu."

"Tapi kelakuanmu itu membuat Kyungsoo noona salah paham kepadaku. Dia menolak pernyataan cintaku tadi. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyungsoo Noona."

"Bisakah kalian berhenti. Aku bingung dengan tingkah kalian berdua. Kalau kalian menganggap aku tidak dibutuhkan ditempat ini, lebih baik aku pergi saja." Akupun sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Mungkin mereka terlalu senang dengan dunia mereka hingga mengacuhkanku. Lebih baik aku pergi. Tetapi belum juga aku membalikkan badanku seseorang lebih dulu menahan tanganku mengisyaratkan agar aku tidak boleh pergi dari tempat ini. Ketika aku melihat siapa orangnya, ternyata itu Jongin. Dengan sorot mata sarat permohonannya ia menyuruhku untuk tetap berada di tempat.

"Jangan pergi Noona. Aku mohon~. Jung Soojung! Cepat jelaskan apa hubungan kita." Akupun memutuskan tetap tinggal. Meskipun aku tau hatiku yang akan tersakiti di akhir, aku memilih mendengarkan penjelasan Soojung. Jadi apabila nanti Soojung benar-benar pacaran dengan Jongin, aku bisa dengan perlahan menyerah dengan perasaanku terhadap Jongin. Aku sedikir iri melihat mereka, mereka begitu cocok dan begitu sempurna untuk bersama. Aku yang sedang asyik dengan pikiranku sendiri terganggu akibat suara Soojung yang tiba-tiba menertawakan Jongin dengan keras.

"HAHAHA! Jadi kau tadi di tolak Kyungsoo unni. Daebak! Prince Jongin ditolak saat menyatakan perasaan cintanya. Bagaimana reaksi para fansnya ya? HAHAHA. Aku harus memberitahukan ini pada Jongsuk Oppa. Ini akan menjadi lelucon diantara kita sepanjang tahun." Bahkan Soojung telah mengenal dekat keluarga Jongin. Hah? Apalah arti seonggok itik buruk rupa dihadapan seekor angsa yang cantik. Tetapi kenapa Soojung malah tertawa disaat ia mengetahui pacarnya menyatakan perasaannya kepada gadis lain. Soojung benar-benar aneh.

"Diamlah Jung Soojung. Cepat Jelaskan."

"Uhm. Jadi begini Sunbae. Sebenarnya aku dan Jongin itu tidak pacaran sunbae. Garis bawahi itu, kita tidak berpacaran. Ih, aku saja jijik membayangkan jika aku harus berpacaran dengan anak hitam ini."

"Yak! Jelaskan saja tak usah mengejekku." Terlihat Jongin kesal dengan penjelasan Soojung. Tidak hanya Jongin saja sebenarnya yang kesal. Aku juga kesal. Soojung cepatlah, aku ingin mengakhiri rasa nyeri yang menggerogoti hatiku ini.

"Ish, iya aku jelaskan, dasar tak sabaran. Jadi begini unni, bolehkan aku memanggil sunbae unni? Pokoknya harus boleh. Aku sudah terlanjur mengganggap unni sebagai unniku" Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan antik gadis cantik di depanku ini. Untung kau cantik Soojung-ah, jadi aku memafkanmu.

"Jadi begini sebenarnya unni. Namja hitam yang ada di depanmu ini sama sekali bukan pacarku. Aku selalu menempeli Jongin karena aku tidak suka meliat banyak gadis-gadis genit yang suka menggoda Jongin. Menurutku mereka itu tak pantas bersanding dengan Jongin. Jadi aku putuskan aku akan terus menempeli Jongin, hingga Jongin benar-benar menemukan wanita yang disayanginya. Hubunganku dan Jongin itu hanya sekedar sepupu yang telah terbiasa kemana-mana bersama dari kecil. Aku sengaja melakukan itu karena aku sangat menyayangi sepupuku ini. Ya kan sepupu?"

"Dia itu pengidap brother complex akut sama seperti Sehun yang memiliki sister complex terhadapmu, Noona." Mendengar penjelasaan Jongin, Soojung merusaha untuk menjitak kepalanya. Hahaha, ternyata mereka sangat lucu. Dibalik sikap dingin dan angkuhnya Jung Soojung, ia memiliki hati yang tulus dalam menyayangi seseorang.

Aku tak menyangka bahwa hubungan Jongin dan Soojung itu merupakan hubungan saudara. Aku sedikit lega mendengarnya. Kulihat sekarang Jongin sedang memandangku sambil tersenyum. Dengan tanpa malunya, kedua pipiku memerah dengan sempurnanya ketika melihat senyuman Jongin.

"Jadi Soo Noona maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Jongin mengulang kembali penyataan cintanya. Akupun dengan malu-malu dan pipi yang merona menerima pernyataan cinta Jongin dengan menganggukkan kepalaku. Dengan segera Jongin membawa tubuhku kedalam pelukannya.

"Gomawo Noona. Mulai sekarang Do Kyungsoo merupakan Gadis Kesayangan Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo POV End

Author POV End

"Gomawo Noona. Mulai sekarang Do Kyungsoo merupakan gadis kesayangan Kim Jongin." Mendengar kata-kata tersebut, Kyungsoo pun malu setengah mati dalam pelukan Jongin. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Jongin yang bidang.

"Noona, pipimu memerah. Hahaha!" Jongin pun menggoda Kyungsoo yang sekarang tengah menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang bermesraan tidak menyadari Soojung yang loncat-loncat kegirangan. Dengan segera Soojung mengambil smartphone yang ada si saku blazernya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"YAK! DO SEHUNN. AKU MENANG TARUHANNYA. JADI BERSIAP-SIPALAH ISI DOMPETMU AKAN LUDES UNTUK MINGGU INI. HAHAHA. BYE-BYE SEHUNNIE. JANGAN MENANGIS YA." Dengan cepat Soojungpun mengakhiri sambungan teleponenya.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat untuk pasangan baru tersebut. Soojung berlari untuk kembali ke kelasnya, meninggalkan Jongin yang telah melepaskan pelukannya menjadi menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo

"Hah! Mungkin habis ini aku akan dihajar Sehun habis-habisan karena membiarkan Soojung menguras dompetnya."

"Soojung mengenal Sehun?" Kyungsoo tak menyangka bahwa adiknya juga mengenal Soojung.

"Aku, sehun, dan Soojung masuk dalam studio dance yang sama noona. Karena sering latihan bersama, kamipun jadi dekat. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu Sehun dan Soojung membuat taruhan tentang kita."

"Kita?"

"Hm, Kau ingin tau apa isi taruhan mereka?" Mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo penasaran itu, langsung saja dengan semangat Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat kelakuan sang gadis pun tak pelak membuat Jongin mengusak gemas rambut Kyungsoo.

" Kemarin Soojung bertaruh minggu ini aku akan menyatakan perasaanku, dan Sehun bertaruh bahwa aku akan menyatakan dalam waktu lebih dari satu bulan. Dan hukumannya, bagi siapapun yang kalah harus mau mentraktir yang menang sepuasnya." Mendengar penjelasan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Dalam hati, Kyungsoo berjanji akan mengganti Sebagian uang Sehun yang digunakan untuk mentraktir Soojung, karena secara tidak langsung Sehun ikut mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jongin.

.

.

 **~THE END~**

.

.

Hallo semuanya aku mengupdate part ke 2. Semoga kalian suka.^^

Rencananya aku akan mempublish yang lain. selain yang Give Love dan The Feeling. Genrenya Marriage Life juga. Tetapi semoga saja aku nggak terserang penyakit males ngetik di tengah-tengah ide yang mengalir.

waktunya balasan review:

 **PCH x BBH** :  
terima kasih. Iya, untuk ff ku yg selanjutnya akan aku masukkan fandom EXO-L. Terima kasih pemberitahuannya.^^

 **Lovesoo** :  
Wkwkwk, baby Soo emang selalu kepikiran dengan Prince Jongin. Terima kasih telah menyukai ff abal ini.^^

 **Kim yeHyun** :  
Yeay, kita samaa. Aku juga suka kalo di ff baby Hun itu jadi adiknya baby Soo. Mereka terlihat lucu berdua. terima kasih reviewnya.^^

 **chocohazelnut07** :  
Maafkan TBC yang nyempil di sana. Terima kasih reviewnya.^^

 **sekyungbin13** :  
Ini udah dilanjut. Iya, baby Soo sebenarnya cerewet, tetapi kalo di depannya Prince Jongin dia bakal malu-malu kucing. wkwkwk. Terima kasih reviewnya^^

.

Sekali lagi aku ucapin terima kasih bagi yang sudah read, review, fav, dan Follow.

.

Salam dari KAISOO pyu~pyu~

.

Mind to Review?


End file.
